


In the morning I'll be with you

by notexactlylegal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :(, ITS SO FLUFFY IM GONNA DIE, M/M, got the idea after a saw that picture of louis in the white t-shirt a few weeks ago, harry makes him feel better tho :), larry - Freeform, larry fluff, larry stylinson - Freeform, sorry guys :(, the rest of the boys are not in it, they're not even mentioned, this is a lot of fluff, where he looked really skinny, you know what im talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notexactlylegal/pseuds/notexactlylegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis isn't feeling very well. he's stressed and he's not okay :( but harry cuddles him so he feels better :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the morning I'll be with you

_"How could you do this to me? I'm your wife! We have three kids, and what, you're just gonna throw that away because of a random chick you met at a bar?"  
__"Tiffany isn't just a random girl, I'm in love with her!"_  
_"Tiffany? Huh, so that's her name. Well, David, you and Tiffany can go to hell!"_  
_"Hah, I guess we'll see you there."_

Harry jumped when Mrs. Keeting slammed the door right in front of Mr. Keeting. It was Louis' idea to watch the movie but he had fallen asleep about twenty minutes in. Now, Harry was sitting alone in the dark, dying to know who this Tiffany was.

  
_She must be something special since Mr. Keeting could give up his family for her_ , Harry thought and then he heard a small sigh from Louis. He looked over and noted that he was still asleep. Harry rolled his eyes a little, not too seriously cause' he knew Louis wasn't sleeping well so he needed every piece of sleep he could get. Louis was so pretty when he was sleeping. He looked so soft and so oblivious to the world around him. Louis was laying on his back on the couch with his head placed in Harry's lap. He wasn't even facing the TV anymore, he was facing Harry. Even though he was fast asleep, Harry could feel how tense he was so Harry started to carefully, not wanting to wake him up, run his fingers through his hair. He soon felt Louis' body relaxing against Harry's touch and it caused the biggest smile on Harry's lips knowing that _he_ was the reason for it.

 

Harry looked up to the TV where Mrs. Keeting was going through Mr. Keeting's closet and threw every piece of clothing out of the closet. She then collected them and threw them in the fireplace. _Mr. Keeting is not gonna be happy about that._

  
The movie wasn't that good, to be honest, but Harry was curious of who this Tiffany was and the remote was trapped under Louis' body so he couldn't reach it to change the channel. While he waited for Tiffany to show up on screen, he thought back on the last time he and Louis had seen each other. It was a month ago and they had a big argue about something stupid he didn't even remember. Louis had started crying and held onto Harry like his life depended on it, and maybe it did, Harry wondered. He was not okay. All these flights, fake girlfriends and fake babies were slowly killing him. Harry noticed it. Not just on the fact that he looked sad basically all the time and the fact that he was skinnier than ever, Harry could _feel_ it. He could feel Louis' bones more and more now and he could here it on his voice that he was exhausted.

  
That's why, even though Harry's legs were numb by now, he was starving and he really needed to pee, he didn't move a muscle. He didn't move a muscle except for his right hand that were still softly playing with his hair. He didn't wanna wake him. He could sit here all night, he didn't care. As long as Louis was okay, and he was. For now. And that's all that Harry could ask for.

 

-

 

When Louis woke up he felt something soft against his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes and he noticed it was a blanket that was spread over him. He frowned because he knew for sure that he had not wrapped a blanket around himself. He also noticed it was dark in the room, the only light was coming from the TV. Louis figured it was in the middle of the night. He first didn't know where he was but he soon noticed the familiar sent. _It smelled like Harry._

  
He looked up and saw Harry was sleeping, still sitting on the couch with himself in his lap. He felt Harry's hand in his hair and the TV was still on. On the news there was a woman explaining why everyone should eat strawberries everyday. Louis stopped listening and focused on Harry's sleeping face. Harry was an adorable sleeper. He always slept with a pout and the boy is damn cute in his awake state but that just makes him even cuter, if that's even possible? Louis doubted it was.

  
Louis suddenly noticed something; he was relaxed. He didn't feel stressed, he didn't feel like crap. He felt relaxed - he felt home. He mentally rolled at himself for making a reference at his own song but then changed his mind because it was true; Harry did feel like home, Harry was home. There's a reason why the song was even a thing. It was Harry.

  
Louis brought his hand to Harry's arm and brushed his fingers against Harry's warm skin. He was always warm but not too warm. He was just perfect. Not like Louis. He was always cold, now more than ever, he wondered why? Suddenly, he felt Harry move a little and soon he opened those beautiful green eyes that Louis fell in love with all those years ago.

  
"Hi." Louis whispered, looking up at Harry. Harry blinked a few times, trying to focus and when he saw Louis he smiled. Louis noticed though that the smile quickly was replaced with concern. "What?"  
"You should sleep, you need sleep."  
"I'm fine, Haz."  
"No, you're not. You're not sleeping, you're not eating. I'm worry about you." Harry said with a sad face.  
"You don't have to worry about me, Harry."  
"Yes, I do! It's my job." Harry said and Louis rolled his eyes but had a loving smile on his face.  
"You sound like my mother." Louis teased and Harry stuck his tongue out, causing Louis to giggle and Harry looking at him with so much fond he was probably gonna explode any minute now.  
"You're a pain in the ass, you know that right?"  
"In more than one way." Louis said with a smirk. Harry was lightly blushing, but it was dark in the room so he was hoping Louis would't notice.  
"I hate you." He mumbled while stroking Louis' cheek. He watched Louis close his eyes, allowing himself to melt into Harry's touch.  
"Liar."  
"Yeah."

-

The second time Louis woke up he, again, felt something soft against his cheek, but this time it wasn't a blanket. It was Harry's hair. They were still in the couch, but instead of Louis having his head in Harry's lap, they were both lying on the couch and Louis had Harry's arms wrapped around him and his face was nuzzled into his neck. He looked up at Harry and made a mental note to himself that he was gonna take care of Harry today, for two reasons; Harry had taken care of him all night, letting him sleep and feel relaxed and also because the way Harry's head and neck are placed on the couch, Louis knew Harry was gonna be in pain after a long night sleeping like that.

  
He lifted his head and decided to wake Harry a second time. He didn't want to sleep away the little time they had together. He placed light kissed all over Harry's face and felt the boy move under him. He placed his lips on top of Harry's and kissed him. It took less than two seconds for Harry to respond and kiss him back. The kiss was filled with all the things they still hadn't said. Things like, _I miss you, I love, I wish things were differently_. Sadly, they had to pull away after a while to get some air but their foreheads were still resting against each other and they didn't care about morning breath. After six years, they had gotten used to it.

  
"Good morning." Louis mumbled against Harry's lips. Harry smiled and him and pulled him close to himself. Louis cuddled into Harry's chest and shivered when Harry's hands found its way under his shirt and started to stroke his back. Louis sighed and closed his eyes, wanted nothing more than to stay in this exact position for the rest of his life.  
"How did the movie end?" Louis asked.  
"She died."  
"What? Who died?"  
"Tiffany."  
"Who the hell is Tiffany?" Louis asked confused and Harry chuckled.  
"Well, you would've known if you didn't fall asleep two minutes in." Harry teased.  
"I did not! Now, tell me - who id this Tiffany?"  
"She's the girl that the husband left his wife and kids for."  
"What an asshole. How did she die?"  
"The wife killed her." Harry said and Louis lifted his head, shocked at the answer.  
"What?" He said with a giggle. "The wife killed her?"  
"Yes, and why are you laughing at that?" Harry asked and couldn't help himself to also laugh a little.  
"I dunno - karma's a bitch, I guess?" He said with a giggle and then placed his head back on Harry's chest. It was quiet for a while until Louis spoke up again. "Don't ever leave me. Cause' if you do, I have to kill the guy and I'm too pretty for jail." Harry laughed at that and squeezed Louis tighter, but not too tight so he would break.  
"Yeah, you are." Harry agreed.  
"But seriously; don't leave me. Please?"  
"I'm never gonna leave you, Lou."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."

**Author's Note:**

> that was a lot of fluff, hope you liked it :)
> 
> (title is from skinny love by birdy and it fits very well)


End file.
